Mario
These are credits from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Credits: *'Chief Producer': Osamu Ohashi *'Producers': Nobuya Ohashi, Hiroki Saito & Hiroshi Sato *'Directors': Koji Shindo, Eigo Kasahara & Takamichi Nitta *'Game Director': Naohiro Hirao *'Lead Game Designer': Masayuki Inoue *'Game Designers': Takao Hirabayashi, Shintaro Kai, Hirofumi Araki, Rei Hata, Kota Terada, Shingo Kawakami, Yasushi Funakoshi, Masashi Jinbo, Koji Suezawa, Yugo Ogura, Yuka Niijima, Shiro Maekawa, Kentaro Yazawa, Taiki Watanabe, Masaki Oka, Kouji Yasumura, Koudai Inosaka & Yasunori Aoyama *'License & Localize Coordinator': Hiroshi Noguchi *'Game Design Assistant': Yoshito Takemae & Kohei Iizuka *'Scenario Writer': Yasushi Otake *'Lead Programmers': Kouichi Nomura, Mitsuru Takahashi & Hitoshi Tatemoto *'Programmers': Keiichi Noda, Takenori Kato, Naoki Sugio, Kentarou Tomii, Ryo Abe, Kotaro Tahara, Tomoyuki Naito, Motoyoshi Sato, Maki Nishimori, Yuichi Kumada, Hiroaki Yanagisawa, Masafumi Matsuyama, Takashi Kuboki, Yasunori Tsutsumi, Yuzou Hirata, Mitsuki Kagawa, Yoshihiko Toyoshima, Toru Fukuda, Kazuki Nagase, Tomoyuki Ando, Manabu Taneda, Manami Yuuki, Akihiko Tsutahara, Ika En, Masahiro Horikoshi, Yoshihumi Ootsu, Kazuyuki Takata, Toshiyuki Nagaoka, Shigeru Komatsu, Masayuki Babata, Atsushi Miura & Tomohiro Yoshikawa *'Senior Art Director': Kazuyuki Hoshino *'Art Directors': Hitoshi Furukubo & Hiroshi Kanazawa *'Character Artists': Shinji Matsuura, Akira Higaki & Ryosuke Hayashi *'Animation Director': Motohiro Fukui *'Lead Character Animator': Keiichi Kizu *'Character Animators': Keiichi Kizu, Hiroyuki Abe, Shugo Goda, Kazuhisa Shimonou, Nahoko Kuhara, Takeshi Kanda, Koichi Shibuya, Mieko Ajima, Eriko Kato, Kazuyuki Matsumoto, Tetsuya Kawada, Yuushi Inagaki, Shinya Murakami, Ko Ishitoya, Masashi Fukumitsu, Hiromasa Yoshida, Yasushi Ogino, Kenji Odakura & Kentaro Niina *'Environment Artists': Takanobu Kimura, Miho Furuse, Shuto Matsuo, Hiroyoshi Ohsawa, Jun Takeda, Yukimi Nakamura & Yuuki Abe *'Stage Artists': Takayuki Nagashima, Shuto Matsuo, Tetsuya Tabuchi, Taichi Kuratani & Mikio Ohkubo *'Effect Artists': Yuuki Abe, Fumiyoshi Sakauchi & Tarit Nilubol *'Production Artist': Shun Miyanaga *'Lead Graphic UI Artists': Maiko Kobayashi & Takayuki Iwasaki *'Graphic UI Artists': Hiroi Sato, Yuichi Kikuchi, Tetsuya Aoki & Chihiro Ishikura *'Developement Manager': Tomohiko Sato *'Project Leader & Lead Game Designer': Kenichi Kaji *'Lead Artist': Hiroyuki Shigetomi *'Artists': Mitsuru Kawasaki, Yuki Yamanaka, Naoyuki Hironaka, Ayumi Miyake, Mizuho Kondou & Yoshie Yamamoto *'Developement Officers': Tetsuo Nakano & Keisuke Makino *'Senior Manager': Kenichiro Tsukuda *'Project Managers': Takehiro Ishida & Akira Ito *'Animators': Takeshi Toyoda, Takashi Kawashima, Koichi Suzuki, Yoshiakira Nakano & Taketoyo Ogawa *'UI Artists': Jiro Nagasaki & Yoko Takei *'CG Directors': Toshihiro Aramaki & Toshiya Umeda *'CG Supervisor': Kohei Kajisa *'Animation Supervisor': Takaaki Kise *'Pub Art Director': Toshiya Umeda *'Character Modeling Department': Naoto Kawaguchi & Hiroaki Ota *'Sets Modeling Department': Yoshihiro Hanada, Hideyuki Higashi & Hiroyuki Yagi *'Props Modeling Department': Hideaki Makinouchi *'Rigging Department': Tatsuya Akagi, Tomohiro Hanawa, Yoko Ukai & Yumi Morizane *'Layout & Animation Department': Tsuyoshi Tanaka, Tatsunori Tomiyama, Wataru Kitamura & Kumiko Koyama *'Effects Department': Yoshihisa Inoue & Daisuke Satoyoshi *'Lighting & Compositing Department': Satoshi Tomatsu, Hirokazu Ayukawa & Kohei Kajisa *'System Administration': Yuji Sato *'Software Developement': Takamasa Matsunari *'Matte Painting': Takuya Imamura *'Motion Graphics': Youta Suzuki *'Librarian': Noriaki Hashimoto *'CG Producer': Masahito Imamura *'Sound Producer': Kenichi Tokoi *'Sound Producer, Composer & Lead Sound Editor': Teruhiko Nakagawa *'Composer & Lead Sound Editor': Tadashi Kinukawa *'Composers': Kenichi Tokoi, Tadashi Kinukawa, Hideaki Kobayashi, Jun Senoue, Tomoya Ohtani, Teruhiko Nakawaga, Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc), Shinpel Yamashita (delfisound, Inc), Keiichi Sugiyama (Studilo Qareeb), Sachio Ogawa, Tomonori Sawada, Takeshi Isozaki, Naofumi Hataya & Tomonori Hayashibe *'Sound Editors': Masaru Setsumaru & Tetsuya Maeda *'Orchestration Supervisor & Conductor': Kazumi Ishibashi *'Orchestrator & Conductor': Larry Hochman *'Flutes/Piccolo': Heather Clark, Amy Tatum, Elizabeth Mann, Kathy Fink & Helen Campo *'Oboe': Leslie Reed *'Clarinets': Gary Bovyer, Phil O'Connor, John Moss & Lino Gomez *'Basson': Ken Munday *'French Horns': Steve Becknell, Daniel Kelley, Shelagh Abate, Even Geiger, Will DeVos & Adum Krauthamer *'Trumpets': Jon Lewis, Marissa Benedict, Rob Schaer, Anthony Kalleck, Tim Schadt & James DelaGarza *'Trombones/Bass Trombone': Alex Iles, Andy Malloy, Steve Holtman, John Wheeler, Scott Cranston & Bill Whitaker *'Violins': Charlie Bisharat, Rafael Rishik, Susan Rishik, Neli Nikolaeva, Armen Anassian, Clayton Haslop, Lorand Lokuszta, Amy Wickman, Nina Evtuhov, Radu Pieptea, Cenovia Cummins, Joyce Hammann, Louise Owen, Antoine Silverman, Kristine Musser, Sean Carney, Carol Pool, Entcho Todorov, Ming Yeh, Lorra Baylis & Rick Dolan *'Violas': Evan Wilson, Victor DeAlmeida, Daniel Panner, Alison Gordon, Todd Low & Jonathan Dinklage *'Cellos': David Low, Vanessa Freebairn Smith, Stephanie Cummins, Anja Wood & Laura Bontrager *'Contrabass': David Parmeter, Pete Donovan & Jeff Carney *'Alto Sax': Brian Scanlon *'Acouslic/Electric Jazz Bass': Trey Henry *'Drums/Snare': Steve Schaeffer *'Orchestra Constractor': David Low *'Oboes/Englishhorn': Shelley Woodsworth & Lynne Cohen *'Bassons/Bass Clarinet': Gilbert DeJean & Chales McCracken *'Tuba': Morris Kainuma *'Percussion': Susan Evan, Joseph Passaro & Kory Grossman *'Contrabasses': Pete Donovan & Jeff Carney *'Harp': Stacey Shames *'Electric Guitar': Pete McCann *'Conductor': Koji Haishima *'Trumpet & Brass Section Arranger': Masahiro Kobayashi *'Trumpets': Eric Miyashiro, Futoshi Kobayashi & Mikio Saito *'Trombone': Kanade Shishiuchi, Koichi Nonoshita & Hiroki Sato *'Sax': Masato Honda *'Strings': Kimiko Nakagawa Strings *'10 Holes Harmonica': Hirofumi Mizuno *'DS Organ': Daisuke Kawai *'Guitars': Chewtaro Moritake & Kazuto Baba *'Electric Basses': FIRE & Kenjiro Murai *'Drums': Masayuki Osada *'Recording & Production Directors': Kei Momose ( Artistreemedia Co.,Ltd), Atsushi Sushi Kosugi (Beat on Beat, Inc,-NY) & Yutaka Minobe (delifsound, Inc.) *'Recording, Mix & Production Coordinators': Hidetaka Carl Shibata (Power House Studio), Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.), Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade, inc.), Yoji Sugiyama (Witchcraft), Kazuyoshi Tonami (Grand Funk Inc.) & Fumio Takano (Tokyo Chamber Music Association) *'Recording & Mix Engineers': J. Stanley Johnston (), Dave Darlington (), Yoshitada Miya, & Masahiro Fukuhara (Attic Arcade, Inc.) *'Recording Engineer': Nobushige Mashiko, Suzanne Goldish, Eric Lewis, David Barr & John Brengman *'Assistant Engineers': Derik Lee & Masanori Hata (Sound City) *'Score Recordist': Tom Hardisty () *'Score Technical Engineer': Ryan Robinson () *'Stage Crew': Richard Wheeler Jr. () *'Stage Coordinator': Jamie Olvera () *'Assistant Engineer': Derik Lee () *'Recording & Mix Studios': Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Storage, Decibel Transfer and Storage, Manhattan Sound Recording, Bass Hit Recording, NYC, Attic Arcade, Inc. & Sega Digital Studio *'Recording Studios': Sound City & Delfi Sound *'Mastering Engineer': Kazushi Kyogoku *'Mastering Studios': Hitokuchi-Zaka Studios Inc. *'Narrator': runblebee *'Sega Characters (Japanese)': Junichi Kanemaru, Ryo Hirohashi, Nobutoshi Canna, Taeko Kawata, Kouji Yusa, Kenta Miyake, Nao Takamori, Daisuke Ono, Sayaka Aoki, Rumi Ochiai, Taiten Kusunoki, Daisuke Kishio, Etsuko Kozahura, Yuki Masuda, Youko Teppouzuka, Takashi Nagasako, Mitsuo Iwata, Wataru Takagi, Chikao Otsuka & Tomoko Sasaki *'Recording Producer': Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) *'Recording Directors': Eriko Kimura & Keilchiro Miyoshi (TOHOKUSHINSHA) *'SEGA Characters (English)': Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins, Mike Pollock, Kirk Thornton, Cindy Robinson, Karen Strassman, Michelle Ruff, Derek Allen, Kent Hampton, Bella Hudson, David Keefer, Troy Baker, Maggie O'Connor, Mike Mychak, Vic Mignogna, Kyle Hebert & Wally Wingert *'Voice Production': Studiopolis Inc. *'Voice & Casting Director': Jack Fletcher *'Casting Directors': Joe Moeller & Jamie Simone *'Recording Assistant': Heather Pennington *'Dialogue Editors': Suzanne Goldish, Eric Lewis, John Brengman & Elliot Anders *'Production Assistants': Sean Kelley, James Lafferty & Chris Eaton *'Production Accountant': Laura Lopez *'Line Producer': Joe Moeller *'License Team Manager': Rentaro Nagahara *'License Coordinator': Rika Shirai *'Localization & Marketing Support': Nobuyuki Minato, Al Sato & Hiromi Okada *'Publicity': Yasushi Nagumo *'Marketing': Yasushi Yamashita *'Manual Production': Yoshihiro Sakuta, Hiroki Osawa, Toshiki Yamaguchi & Tetsuya Honda *'Product Test': Takeshi Shoji, Junichi Shimizu, Akira Nishikawa, Osamu Sato, Kenji Takano, Keima Sasaki, Takashi Kaneko, Tao Taniguchi, Daisuke Miyamoto, Atsushi Murayama, Asuza Ikeda, Tomo Sekiguchi, Yuichi Kirihata, Rintarou Furukawa, Yu Uchida, Toshiaki Matsuda, Mai Yoshizaki, Yusuke Asano, Hitoshi Abe, Takehito Nakamura, Hiroki Amano, Kouji Nakagawa, Hiromi Miyama, Hirotoyo Yoshikawa, Kengo Kawata, Tomoyo Hirakawa, Mitsuo Konno, Kenichi Morioka, Akira Shige, Shunichi Senda, Muneyoshi Sasaki, Yoshihiro Fujisawa, Mitsuhisa Watanabe, Masanori Tsuchiya, Ryo Yoshizawa, Nobuhiro Kurokawa & Keita Kato *'QA Test': Seiji Hasegawa, Yoshihiro Narumi, Kouzou Takasugi & Ryouichi Katou *'Sonic Character Supervisors': Takashi Iizuka, Yuji Uekawa & Eitaro Toyoda *'CEO': Mike Hayes *'President & COO': Masanao Maeda *'CFO': John Cheng *'HR Director': Michelle Whitmore *'Associate Producers, Localization': Mark Orillaneda, Bryant Green & Samuel Mullen *'Developement Director, International': Patrick Riley *'Senior VP of Production': Gary Dunn *'Creative Director': Ethan Einhorn *'Director of Technology': Jez Sherlock *'Developement Operations Director': John Merlino *'Executive VP of Sales & Marketing': Alan Pritchard *'Senior VP of Publishing & Content': Rob Lightner *'Senior VP, Digital Business': Haruki Satomi *'VP of Digital Distribution': Haruki Satomi *'Publishing Manager': Katrin Darolle *'Senior Director of Marketing': Darren Williams *'Director of Marketing': Marcella Churchill *'Senior Brand Manager': Judy Gilbertson *'Associate Brand Manager': Aaron Webber *'Senior Public Relations Manager': Kerstin Mueller *'Public Relations Manager': Thu Nguyen & Elvin Gee *'Manager of Media & Events': Teri Higgins *'Director of Creative Services': Jen Groeling *'Production Manager': Mary Disbrow *'Advertising Production Specialist': Jacqueline Lee *'Graphic Designer': Marco Garcia *'First Party Manager': Sarah Elliot *'First Party Specialist': Queenie Magsakay *'Senior Director of Sales': Keith Gerhardt *'Senior Director of Sales Operations': Laurie Mendez *'Director of Channel Marketing': Scott Lambrecht *'Manager of Channel Programs': Anna Nguyen *'Senior Finance Manager': Jasen Chin *'Senior Manager, Corporate Planning': Kenya Numata *'Senior Operations Manager': Tom Dudley *'Senior Purchasing Editor': Lu Luna *'Inventory & Materials Coordinator': Andy Navarro *'Licensing Manager': Jerry Chu & Cindy Chau *'Senior Web Producer': Shawn Storc *'Lead Flash Developer': Michael Dobbins *'Senior Web Designer': Annie Shaw *'Video Production Manager': Carl Smolka *'Video Editor': Greg Ammen *'Community Managers': Kellie Parker & Julian Mehlfield *'Customer Support Manager': Robert Miles *'Director of Legal': Liana A. Larson *'Legal Counsels': Jerusha Herman, Cindy Lin & Polly Bennett *'Contracts Administrator': Edison Haywood *'IT Director': Jake Salgado *'Network Manager': George Bueno *'Applications Manager': Vish Reddy *'QA Manager': Mark Cartwright *'QA Supervisors': Demetrius Griffin & Shawn Dobbins *'QA Lead': Anthony Banks *'QA Assistant Lead': Luke Hoppel & Andrew Wong *'QA Testers': Bryan Bacorro, Morgan Perry, Jeffrey Campbell, Eugene Smilovitsky, Samuel Soukkampha, Rocco Vienna, Adam Blumberg, Phil Guadagna, German Roverso, Michael Sanders, Camden Tayler, Adam Todd, Dan Hutchinson & Nick Perry *'Standards Supervisor': Stephen Akana *'Standards Lead': Junior Sison & Christine Letheby *'Standards Assistant Leads': Niroth Keo, Justin Edwards & Lisa Bonifacino *'Standards Testers': Jayson Cook, Harold Butchart, Anthony Aguilar, Christine Letheby & Lisa Bonifacino *'Text Proofreading': Teressa Guest, Camden Tayler, Junior Sison & Christine Letheby *'Mastering Lab Supervisor': Rey Casto Buzon *'Mastering Lab Technician': Christopher Rilles *'Hardware Supervisor': Matt Ellison *'Hardware Technician': Kirsten Coleman *'Senior VP-EMEA Sales': Jurgen Post *'Senior Vice President - Production': Gary Dunn *'Senior Vice President Marketing': Gary Knight *'Head of Studio - Japanese IP': Kuniyo Matsumoto *'Head of Studio Localization & ESD': Charlotte O'Connor *'Senior Producers': Bobby Wertheim & Akiko O'Driscoll *'Assistant Producer': Renee Teloka *'Sonic Brand Director': David Corless *'Senior Brand Manager': Helen Churchill *'Brand Manager': James Bray *'Publishing Manager': Lee Harris *'Head of PR': Lynn Daniel *'Senior European PR Manager': Kerry Martyn *'Head of Creative Services': Alison Peat *'Traffic Manager & Coordinator': Jeff Webber *'Creative Services': Arnoud Tempelaere, Ranjan Vekaria, Ed Bostock, Rikard Rodin, Matthew Webber, Michael Power, Kat Anastasiou, Elliot Kidner, Akane Hiraoka & Matthew Pearson *'Senior Vice President, Busniess Planning & Operations': Yusuke Suai *'Senior Purchasing Manager': Caroline van Venrooji *'Production Manager': Natalie Forsyth & Ben Howell *'Head of Digital Marketing': Mike Evans *'Senior Online Marketing Executive': Charlotte Mills *'Head of Online': Adam Hance *'Head of Legal & Business Affairs': Nicky Ormrod *'Legal Executive': Saad Choudri *'Head of Licensing': Nivine Emeran *'Licensing & Commercial Coordinator': Karen Cheslett *'Director of Developement Services SEGA West': Jim Woods *'Head of Developement Services': Mark le Breton *'Resource Manager': Ben Jackson *'Localization Manager': Martia Lois Gonzalez *'Localization Project Manager': Giuseppe Rizzo *'Assistant Localization Project Managers': Antonella Marras & Luis J. Paredes *'Translators': Ronan Salon, Carole Kunzelmann, Gabriel Casas, Jesus Alvarez, Sebastian Perez Salguero, Chiara Canu, Giuseppe Rosa, Tatjana Nath, Daniela Kaynert & Nicole Thomer *'Mastering, Equipment & Submissions Manager': Dave Pither *'Senior Mastering Technician': Phil Adams *'Assistant Mastering Technicans': Cara Glifford-Pitcher & Michael Veness *'Project Lead': Adrian Daly *'Language QA Supervisor': Alessandro Irranca *'Language Team Lead': Ruggero Varisco *'Language Assistant Team Leader': Marcus Laqua *'Language Senior Testers': Massimilliano Scata, Serenella Grimaldi, Marcus Laqua & Michael Willenborg *'Language Testers': Dimitri Gerard, Muriel Barthes, Massimilliano Scata, Stefano Amico, Lydia Schmitt, Arthur Kerpershoek, Pablo Menendez, Liz Oomens, Carles Carrasco, David Bilbao, Gwladys Gaye, Hendrik Ranson, Iris Loison, Maarten de Jong, Nura Volk & Stephanie Homa *'Standards Supervisor': Darran Wall *'Standards Coordinator': Mohammed Ajaib *'Senior Standards Technicians': Martin Walker & Lawrence Donohue *'Standards Technicians': Kevin Murphy, Marvin Andrews & Olly White *'Functionality Supervisor': Julie Metior *'Project Monitors': Andrew Sparks & Sanjay Jagomohan *'Senior Testers': Robert Thompson, Kye Connolly & Wing-Pul Chung *'Functionality Testers': Helen Gray, Dean Shanghanoo & Ricky Lovage *'Administration & Finance Coordinator': Chris Bien *'QA Administrator': Chris Geiles *'Shift Monitors': Tony Langan & Christian Bailey *'UK Marketing Director': Amanda Farr *'UK Product Manager': Ben Walker *'UK PR Manager': Stefan McGarry *'UK Trade Marketing Executive': Ian Cooper *'International Director of Sales': Alison Gould *'International Account Manager': Simon Inch *'International Product Manager': Sam Sadeghi *'Managing Directors': Javier Fuentes, Jurgen Post, Markus L. Wiedemann & Darren MacBeth *'Marketing Directors': Izaskun Urretabizkaia, Johan de Windt & Gareth Gower *'Product Managers': German Fritsch, Oliver Beck & Neroli Harpur *'PR Managers': Diana Radetski, Roel Peteers & Rebecca Charalambous *'Directeur General Europe du Sud': James Rebours *'Marketing Managers': Thomas Grellier & Henning Otto *'Chef de Produits': Alexandre Chapt *'Responsable RP': Franck Sebastien *'Attachee de Presse': Alexandra Fiore *'Senior PR Manager': Fabian Dohla *'PR Executive': Susanne Ortega *'Community Manager': Sebastian Weidenbeck *'Director, Business Affairs': Derek Mitchell *'Executive Director': Jonathan Kemp *'Visual Elements & Gameplay': Lee Cocker *'Olympic Approvals & Research': Riva Smith & Jenny Loudon *'Olympic Approvals': Aaron Kirby *'IOC TMS Account Manager': Peter Garcia Sjogrim *'Business Development Manager': Lane Young *'LOCOG': With special thanks to all at the London Organizing Committee of the Olympic Games and Paralympic Games, who contributed towards development, production and approval of this video game. *'Special Thanks to': Kentaro Fujita, Makoto Suzuki, Masayoshi Kamai, Takateru Kirino, Kazuyuki Okada, Mitsuru Osakada, Yoshito Takemae, Misato Mitani, Shinobu Yokota, Tetsuya Shikita, Tomoyuki Naito, Fumiyoshi Sakauchi, Kazuhiro Fumoto, Shingo Kawakami, Masashi Jinbo, Koji Suezawa, Shuhei Ono, Takashi Kuboki, Yuzou Hirata, Yoshihiko Toyoshima, Takako Nagase, Takamasa Usui, Tetsuya Kawada, Yuushi Inagaki, Shinya Murakami, Katsuyuki Shigihara, Yoshihiro Ike, Anna Murai, Haruka Asaoka (ArtistreeMedia Co.,Ltd), Shinobu Yokota, Misato Mitani, Kenji Miyagawa, Naohiro Horiuchi, Masakazu Kobayashi, Tetsuya Shikata, Ken Balough, Erica Mason, Heather Lucchetti, Marjorie Puruganan, Sean Ratcliffe, Mark Nutt, Jamie Bailey, Oliver Fryer & The Royal Parks *'Executive Supervisors': Takayuki Kawagoe, Toshihiro Nagoshi, Yukio Sugino & Naoya Tsurumi Nintendo Graphic Supervisors * Akiko Kato * Yo Ohnishi * Yusuke Nakano * Shigehisa Nakaue * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors * Yusuke Nakano * Shigehisa Nakaue Sound Supervisors * Koji Kondo * Taro Bando Nintendo Character Voices * Charles Martinet * Kenny James * Caety Sagoian * Takashi Nagasako * Sam Kelly * Deanna Mustard * Kazumi Totaka * Toru Asakawa * Sanae Susaki * Atsushi Masaki * Nate Bihldorff * Dex Manley * Yuuya Takezawa * Masafumi Kawamura NOA Localization Coordination * Nate Bihldorff European Localisation Supervision * Michaël Hugot * Jamie Grant * Martin Weers European Localisation Coordination * Silvio Schmelz * Luis Golbano French Language * Laurence Uhlen * Frédérick Gouard * Marie-Cécile Dussol * Emmanuel Adien * Pierre Galmiche * Nicolas Sciotti * Frédéric Venet Italian Language * Edoardo Toniolatti * Daniele Albrito * Sergio Fragomeli * Anna Tarantini * Chiara Botta * Giuseppe Tangerini German Language * Patrick Thorenz * Alexander Tenge * Benedikt Grosser * Veronika Hoffmann * Georg Schmalhofer * Janine Wetherell Spanish Language * David Gutiérrez Varona * Jesús Gutiérrez * David Higueras * Alesánder Valero * Pedro Moreno * Alfonso García-Caro * Enrique Sánchez Dutch Language * Marijke Pustjens * Chris Hoppenbrouwers * Moos Boulogne * Carsten Harmans Debug * Mario Club Co., Ltd. Technical Support * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Takehiro Oyama Artwork * Shiori Adachi * Ryo Koizumi Coordination * Takayoshi Katori * Hitomi Naitoh Special Thanks * Shiori Adachi * Ryo Koizumi * Takehiro Oyama * Mitsuo Iwamoto Associate Producers * Tomoyoshi Yamane * Emi Watanabe * Toyokazu Nonaka General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Senior Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Category:Credits